Text - Notice: Spellcasting
Spellcasting When you want to learn a new spell, I will be using a dynamic spell creation system similar to the Hero Designer system modified for D&D. You will use your Spellcraft check heavily. Different classes will use spells differently. There are roughly two types, though, internal and external spellcasters. One uses a type of mana and perhaps a focus. The other uses components. Spell casting is not as limited as the base rules. Furthermore, all classes will eventually have access to some types of magical abilities suited to their class. See below. Barbarian - Rage Bard - Cleric - Faith Paladin - Sorcerer - Mana Wizard - Components This message was last edited by the GM at 22:04, Fri 11 July 2014. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Eru' GM, 118 posts Mon 6 Oct 2014 at 21:42 Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: Spellcasting Well, here's what I could recover. We'll work on it as we continue the story and get it back into shape. Spell Type Cost Adjustment To determine DC vs. Spellcraft to Learn a Spell combine the cost for constructing the spell and add 10 to it. Earth -Dirt 0 --Stone +1 ---Metal +2 ----Crystal +3 Fire (Energy) -Heat +1 --Cold +2 ---Phase Change +3 Water -Liquid 0 --Ice +1 ---Steam +1 ----Solutions +2 Air -Wind 0 --Sound 0 --Gasses +1 ---Pressure +2 ----Weather +3 Light -Illusion 0 --Electricity +1 --Magnetism +2 -----Cohesion +3 Mind -Knowledge +1 --Movement +2 ---Control +3 ----Alter +4 Nature -Poison 0 --Plant/Fungus +1 --Animal +2 ---Bacterial +3 ---Viral +4 Spirit -Aura +2 --Influence +3 ----Freedom +4 ------Innate Nature +4 Holy +3 Evil +3 Range Additional Multiplier Self -.5 Touch 0 Short .5 Medium .75 Long 1 Local 2 Region 3 Nation 5 Continent 7.5 Planet 10 Targets Cost Adjustment 1 0 2-4 +2 5-10 +4 11-50 +8 51-200 +16 etc. Prev. x2 Shape/Area of Effect Additional Multiplier Single 0 1-dimensional 1.2 2-dimensional 1.5 3-dimensional 2 Selective 1 Non Selective 0 Every 10 meters in radius .5 Duration Additional Multiplier Instant 0 Concentration .25 +1 round .25/each Engagement 2.5 Hour 3 3 Hours 3.5 Half Day 4 Full Day 4.5 Week 5.5 Month 7 Year 10 Lifetime 20 Perpetual 100 Components Additional Multiplier None -0 Verbal -1 Somatic -1 Focus -Common/Cheap 0 -Uncommon/Moderate 0 -Rare/Pricy -1 -Very Rare/Invaluable -3 Material -Common/Cheap -0 -Uncommon/Moderate -1 -Rare/Pricy -2 -Very Rare/Invaluable -4 Channel Cost -Reduced Cost 1/increment -Increased Cost -1/increment Casting Time Cost Adjustment Free Action +5 Standard Action 0 Full Action -1 Full Round -2 1 Minute -3 10 Minute -4 1 Hour -6 3 Hour -8 12 Hour -10 1 Day -15 1 Week -20 Etc. -5/each increment Saving Throw Additional Multiplier Each +1 DC 1 Each -1 DC -1 Negates -4 Lessen -2 Half -1 None 3 Spell Resistance Additional Multiplier Yes 0 No 2 Class (GM Decides) Additional Multiplier General/Any 2 Small Group 0 Unique -2 Effect Cost Adjustment *Further effects will be added as requested. Die Roll -1 HP 0 -1d2 +1 -1d3 +2 -1d4 +3 -1d6 +4 -1d8 +5 -2d4 +6 -1d10 +7 -1d12 +8 -2d6 +9 -2d8 +10 -3d6 +11 -1d20 +12 -2d10 +13 -2d12 +14 -2d20 +15 -More +1/each Never Increases -3 +1d/5 Levels -1 +1d/3 Levels 0 +1d/2 Levels +2 +1d/ Level +4 dice limit 5 -2 dice limit 10 -1 Die Versus Ability Score +2 1 AP +4 1d2 AP +8 1d3 AP +12 1d4 AP +20 1d6 AP +30 1d8 AP +40 2d4 AP +50 1d10 AP Permanent +20 |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Eru' GM, 350 posts Tue 27 Oct 2015 at 23:44 Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Armored Spellcaster Feats Armored Spellcasting (Apprentice) Spellcasters Benefit You reduce your spell failure percentage chance by 15% when wearing light armor. Normal A wizard or sorcerer wearing armor incurs a chance that they fumble their spell and it doesn't cast. Doing so causes them to lose the spell and any components used to cast it. Prerequisites Sorcerers or wizards who wish to take this feat must have a minimum STR, CON, and WIS of 12 to take this feat. Geomancers get this feat at level 4 whether they meet the prerequisites or not. Armored Spellcasting (Journeyman) Spellcasters Benefit You reduce your spell failure percentage chance by 30% when wearing medium or light armor. Normal A wizard or sorcerer wearing armor incurs a chance that they fumble their spell and it doesn't cast. Doing so causes them to lose the spell and any components used to cast it. Prerequisites Armored Spellcasting (Apprentice) Sorcerers or wizards who wish to take this feat must have a minimum STR, CON, and WIS of 14 to take this feat. Geomancers get this feat at level 8 whether they meet the prerequisites or not. Armored Spellcasting (Adventurer) Spellcasters Benefit You reduce your spell failure percentage chance by 45% when wearing heavy, medium, or light armor. Normal A wizard or sorcerer wearing armor incurs a chance that they fumble their spell and it doesn't cast. Doing so causes them to lose the spell and any components used to cast it. Prerequisites Armored Spellcasting (Journeyman) Sorcerers or wizards who wish to take this feat must have a minimum STR, CON, and WIS of 16 to take this feat. Geomancers get this feat at level 12 whether they meet the prerequisites or not. |} Category:Game Text